Harry "Zhi" Wong
Harry "Zhi" Wong is a psychopath in Dead Rising 3. He is one of seven psychopaths who embody the Seven Deadly Sins. Zhi's sin is Wrath.Seven Deadly Sins www.technobuffalo.com According to Josh Bridge, Capcom Vancouver's Executive Producer, Zhi was a man who felt disrespected by his family. The pressures of being fired, his wife leaving him for "a guy who sells refrigerators" and the constant disrespect from his own children caused Zhi to pent up rage. He sees the outbreak as time to spend on his own to groom his Zen Garden and for some "peace and quiet".Dead Rising 3: Laughing Through the Apocolypse www.youtube.com He takes on the appearance of a monk, trying to live a life of peace and tranquility. When Nick disturbs him, he immediately attacks him. He is the first psychopath the player can encounter. Garden of Peace Nick enters the Zen Garden and encounters Zhi meditating, and Nick express his concern seeing all the bodies, thinking they are dead zombies. Zhi explains to Nick that he murdered the survivors in the area because they disrupted his peace and he even goes so far as to spit on one of the corpses to prove his point. Nick realizes what had happened and shouts at Zhi that he has no right to kill anyone. A zombie then walks into a gong, immediately angering Zhi. He attacks Nick with a smoke bomb and jumps onto the ground, promising that Nick shall perish like the others who have disturbed him. After Zhi is defeated, he begins to talk about how his life turned bad: he lost his previous job, his wife divorced him and re-married to a refrigerator salesman, his children grew up to be disrespectful to him, and now, a zombie outbreak. He curses the gods for forsaking him, and then, while laughing in an insane manner, decapitates himself, which Nick tries to stop. The Wrathful achievement will unlock after he is defeated. Battle Style * Despite being the first psychopath the player can encounter in the game, Zhi is the fastest one and also extremely agile. He is particularly harder to defeat at close combat. * He is capable of doing powerful melee attacks, such as flying kick or stabbing Nick with his Guan Dao. * Often in the fight he will throw smoke bombs or grenades in the battle. * Sometimes, Zhi will throw a smoke bomb and jump to a podium to meditate, at which he restores his health. Nick will have to either shoot him or throw a weapon at him. * Zhi's weakness lies within the gongs and vases. Hitting or breaking them will cause him to become angry, leaving him vulnerable to a grab attack. *Zhi's attacks will do anywhere from 25 to 50 damage. Dead Rising 3 Official Game Guide * Make sure you bring a healing item along with you, as Zhi can easily deplete your health very quickly. Do not bring survivors to this fight, as Zhi can kill them incredibly fast. Combo weapons are very hard to make for this fight, as Zhi can deal easy damage as you try to make one. * You can taunt him by saying "Calm down" when connected to the Kinect. Trivia * Zhi's death carries a similarity to the death of Crystal Bailey from Dead Rising 2. Both Zhi and Crystal committed suicide using an exotic bladed weapon, while Nick and Chuck tried to stop them from doing it. * Oddly, despite being Chinese, he speaks Japanese, as shown in one of his lines, "Ikari koso, washi no seigida!" which roughly translates into, "Anger is my justice!" * Coincidentally, his voice actor is a Japanese actor, which also implies how he speaks with Japanese accent. * Despite his age, he is among the most agile psychopaths in the series as he is able to jump onto podiums with very little difficulty. * He used to be the manager of a grocery store, much like Steven Chapman from Dead Rising. * Zhi has similarities to Sean Keanan from Dead Rising: Both are old, but agile opponents, who wield a one-of-a-kind, bladed weapon. Gallery Garden of Peace.png|Nick finds Zhi. Zhi.png|Zhi meditating. Nick fighting Wrath.jpg|Zhi attacking Nick. Zhi's Head.jpg|Zhi's head after his decapitation. References Category: Dead Rising 3 Characters Category: Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths